Papa, j'ai baisé dans le jacuzzi
by fanyaoiyuri
Summary: Sam et Jack couchent ensemble dans le jacuzzi. Kyle fait chanter Jack qui doit laisser Sam. s'ensuit une aventure d'amour, et deux lemon :) slash, Sam/Jack, inceste. Vous êtes prévenus! Les fan de Kyle... ne lisez PAS cette histoire. homophobes s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

Papa venait tout juste de remplacer le jacuzzi que les autres avaient bousillé. Après moult excuses et une promesse venant de Jack d'en payer une partie, papa avait finalement accepté d'en acheter un nouveau. Il était encore meilleur que l'ancien, il était plus grand et avait plusieurs fonctions.

Et moi je n'avais même pas pu l'essayer, trop occupé que j'étais à chercher un cadeau pour Angela.

Alors en cette soirée de juin, même si il était presque deux heures et demie du matin, je me dirigeais le plus silencieusement possible vers le jardin. J'avais attendu que tout le monde soit couché pour descendre.

J'ouvris la porte menant au jardin et sortit dehors. L'air frais me pris par surprise et je ne pus retenir un frisson, après tout je ne portais qu'un maillot.

Je démarrais la bête et me glissait dans l'eau chaude et pétillante. C'était exquis. Je restai là quelques minutes à regarder les étoiles et je finis par me perdre dans mes pensées.

Un léger claquement me fit sortir de mes pensées, je regardais vers la source du bruit et vit mon frère Jack en maillot sortir de la maison.

-Je me serai attendu à trouver n'importe qui dans ce jacuzzi excepté toi. Dit Jack en entrant dans l'eau.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentait d'hausser les épaules dans une indifférence des plus totales. Sincèrement je m'en fichais, cette réputation de fils sage et sans défaut me pesait. Que ce soit lorsque j'étais avec la famille d'Angela ou dans ma propre maison. J'avais parfois envie de faire des folies, comme ce soir où je sortais sans permission pour aller dans le jacuzzi et ce, dans le dos de mon père.

Je retournais ma tête vers les étoiles partiellement cachées par les lumières polluantes de la ville.

Jack de son côté, avait l'air quelque peu surpris par mon indifférence. Visiblement il ne s'y attendait pas.

Je fermais les yeux entrouvrit ma bouche sans m'en rendre compte en laissant échapper un soupir. Toute cette eau me faisait devenir fou.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me frôler la cuisse, je n'y prêtai pas trop attention, me disant qu'il s'agissait simplement de l'un des nombreux jets d'eau. Mais le geste se fit plus prononcé et m'arracha un long frisson lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Jack qui s'était rapproché considérablement de moi, réduisant la distance nous séparant à quelques centimètres à peine.

Il regardait mes lèvres avec une certaine lueur dans le regard. Comme, du désir. Il laissait sa main se promener sans vergogne sur mes cuisses et mon bas ventre, évitant scrupuleusement mon membre qui commençait à se réveiller avec toutes ces caresses.

-Jack qu'est-ce…

Je fut coupé dans ma phrase par les lèvres de mon frère qui happèrent les miennes. Il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure pendant quelques secondes avant de la lécher.

Ma respiration s'accéléra imperceptiblement lorsqu'il colla ses hanches aux miennes, je pus remarquer que lui aussi était assez excité par la situation. J'en voulais plus, mais je ne l'aurai jamais avoué.

Jack retira son maillot ainsi que le mien, les laissant flotter sur l'eau. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche, s'amusant à titiller la mienne. Explorant ma bouche de fond en comble. Sa langue était chaude et j'étais forcé d'admettre que ses expériences passées le rendaient très doué avec.

Il recolla nos bassins, mouvant légèrement le sien contre le mien. C'était une sensation exquise. Il cessa de se mouvoir et agrippa nos deux sexe en faisant un mouvement de va et viens.

Je laissais échapper plusieurs soupirs et quelques gémissements.

Il délaissa ma bouche pour s'emparer de mon cou m'apposant un suçon sur la jugulaire. Il accéléra son va et viens mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à jouir, il cessa tout mouvements et retira sa main. Je soupirais de frustration.

Mon frère entra un doigt en moi alors que je me crispais sous la douleur. C'était une sensation étrange c'était assez douloureux mais pas très désagréable.

Après quelques minutes, il rajouta un second doigt, me faisant gémir de douleur et de plaisir. Il entama un mouvement en ciseau pour bien me préparer pendant je me préparais moi-même mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva, il retira tranquillement ses doigt et entra son sexe lentement entre mes chairs. C'était extrêmement douloureux, on aurait dit que je me faisais brûler de l'intérieur. Jack, voyant mon visage crispé sous la douleur, cessa tout mouvement.

-Sam?

Quelques minutes plus tard, je hochais la tête pour lui faire signe de bouger. Il s'exécuta et commença à se retirer puis se renfoncer à l'intérieur de moi.

Bientôt, la brûlure s'estompa pour faire place à un plaisir de plus en plus intense. Soudain, Jack toucha un point extrêmement sensible et je gémis fortement en rejetant ma tête vers l'arrière.

J'entendis Jack gémir lui aussi alors qu'il bougeait plus rapidement.

C'était tout bonnement divin.

Je jouis dans un gémissement rauque rapidement suivit de Jack qui rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière au moment décisif.

Il se retira de moi et m'embrassa longuement, d'un baiser tendre et langoureux.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il remit son maillot, se sécha et retourna dans la maison. Je fis de même ensuite. En passant devant la chambre de Kyle, je remarquais à peine qu'un mince filet de lumière filtrait sous sa porte, dans mon état post-coïtal ce n'était pas étonnant que je n'y prête aucune attention.

Lorsque je m'étendis sur mon lit j'en vins à une constatation accablante.

Moi, Sam Savage, j'avais couché avec mon propre frère, Jack Savage.

Mais le pire, c'est que j'avais adoré, et que j'en voulais encore.


	2. Chapter 2

Je remontais lentement l'escalier de la maison en restant le plus silencieux possible.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de faire, moi Jack Savage, j'avais couché avec un homme, et cet homme c'était mon frère Sam.

Je savais que c'était mal dès que j'avais commencé à lui caresser la cuisse mais je n'avais pas put m'en empêcher, le voir ainsi, la tête rejeté vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes m'avait tout simplement fait bander.

J'en avais encore envie, me sentir en lui, dans ce jacuzzi m'avait fait devenir accro. Comme un junkie ayant besoin de sa came, moi j'avais besoin de sentir mon petit frère contre moi, de sentir son odeur, de goûter sa peau et de m'enfoncer en lui.

Je savais que j'étais entrain de faire la pire des erreurs, je tombais amoureux de mon frère. C'était de l'inceste pur et simple, un acte extrêmement mal vu par la société.

Je passais devant la chambre de Kyle lorsque la porte de cette dernière s'ouvrit rapidement, me faisant sursauter. Mon frère arborait un sourire étrange qui me fit m'inquiéter, et avec raison.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira dans sa chambre en refermant la porte.

-Kyle? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demandais-je.

-Je vous ait vus.

J'écarquillais les yeux, non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne pouvait pas nous avoir vus moi et Sam entrain de faire l'amour dans le jacuzzi!

-Fait pas cette tête jack, je ne dirais rien.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

-À une condition.

Mon souffle se coupa, je connaissais trop bien les plans de mon frère pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

-Laisse-le, fais comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'une simple expérience.

-C'est ce que c'était. Disais-je pour le décourager de mettre son plan à exécution.

-Ne me fais pas rire Jack, tu sais tout comme moi que c'était bien plus que ça. Alors tu va faire exactement ce que je demande sinon je dirais aux autres tout ce que j'ai vu.

-Personne ne te croira, ce seras ta parole contre celle de Sam et moi.

-Je sais, mais le doute s'installera dans leurs esprits, la rumeur se rependra et bientôt toute la ville sera au courant. Ceux qui n'y croiront pas finiront par regarder le problème sous tous les angles. Ils verront que Sam est quelqu'un de disons… efféminé. Alors ils en viendront à la conclusion que Sam pourrait très bien faire ce genre de choses. Et toi, tu es tellement coureur de jupons que les autres se diront «qu'est-ce qui me dit que Jack n'a pas voulut essayer un jeu interdit». Et Bang! Tout le monde me croira. Votre vie à tous les deux sera détruite.

Je ne trouvais plus les mots, il avait tout à fait raison, c'est exactement ce qui se produirait et je ne pourrais rien faire pour empêcher que cela se produise, excepté accéder à sa demande. Pour protéger Sam et son innocence.

-Tu es un être ignoble. Disais-je.

-Je sais.

-D'accord, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

-Bien, alors passons aux choses sérieuses.

Kyle m'expliqua son plan en détails. C'était mesquin, méchant et vicieux. Mais j'étais forcé d'être son pantin sur ce coup.

Un quart d'heure plus tard je parti me coucher. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir car j'avais une boule m'enserrant l'estomac comme un étau.

Je me réveillais à peine quelques heures plus tard, il était huit heures du matin. Nous étions dimanche, j'aurai pu faire la grasse matinée mais je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil. Je me levai et commençais à m'acharner sur ma guitare. Enchainant à la suite plusieurs mélodies mélancoliques.

J'avais jusqu'à ce soir seulement pour faire ce que j'avais à faire, sinon Kyle avouerai tout aux autres. J'appréhendais le moment où je devrais faire face à Sam.

Je passais ma journée comme un zombie, me demandant sans cesse comment j'allais pouvoir faire quelque chose de si horrible. Lorsque le soir arriva, l'occasion de le faire se présenta d'elle-même.

J'entendis quelques coups frappés à ma porte, c'était Sam. Je le fis entrer.

Il se tenait dans le centre de ma chambre, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Il mordillait ses si jolies lèvres tout en se massant la nuque. Il était évident qu'il voulait parler de ce qui c'était passé dans le jacuzzi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam. Demandais-je.

-Jack… tu sais pour hier soir…

-Oh! Ça. Disais-je, je m'efforçais de mettre une légère pointe de dégoût perceptible dans ma voix.

-Je me demandais si toi et moi… on allait… enfin… recommencer.

Je le trouvais magnifique. Sa façon de parler me faisait frémir, il y avait un désir mal dissimulé dans sa voix et j'avais envie de le prendre là tout de suite, contre le mur. Mais j'étais forcé de faire autrement.

-Écoute Sam, pour ce qui c'est passé hier soir, ce n'était rien. C'était juste une simple expérience. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Qu'on allait sortir ensemble ou je ne sais quoi? Enfin Sam grandit un peu! Tu es mon frère! C'était bien ok, mais tu n'étais rien pour moi. Seulement une occasion de tenter de nouvelles choses. Et ce n'était pas si bien que ça tu sais. Enfin, tu aurais pu faire un peu plus disons.

Je me sentais comme un monstre.

Non, en fait j'étais un monstre.

Les yeux de Sam s'obscurcirent et son visage se décomposa. Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ces yeux et lorsqu'il parla, son ton me brisa le cœur.

-Je comprends Jack… je… je vais te laisser…

Il se retourna et je pu entendre un sanglot incontrôlé sortir de sa bouche. Mais j'étais forcé d'en rajouter une couche.

-Tu devrais oublier tout ça, comme si ça n'avais jamais existé.

Il sorti et je pu entendre la porte de sa chambre se fermer. Mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser tant j'avais mal. Tout ce dont j'avais envie pour le moment c'était d'entrer dans sa chambre, de le serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe de fatigue tout les deux.

Mais je n'en fis rien, je me levai, sorti de ma chambre et traversai le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Kyle.

J'entrai sans frapper et le trouvait entrain de lire une bande dessinée.

-C'est fait. Disais-je.

-Bien. Tu peux t'en aller.

-Tu es la personne la plus abjecte que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

-Merci.

Je sorti sans ajouter un mot, lorsque je passais devant la chambre de Sam je l'entendis pleurer tout son soul à coup de sanglots.

J'entrai dans ma chambre, me déshabillai et déversa toute ma peine seul dans l'obscurité.


	3. Chapter 3

Après la dernière phrase de Jack, je retournai dans ma chambre. Dès que la porte fut fermée je commençais à pleurer tout mon soul en sanglotant.

Comment avait-il pu me faire mal à ce point?

Comment n'avais-je pas vu dans son jeu?

Je n'avais été qu'un simple objet pour lui. Les paroles qu'il m'avait dites tournaient et retournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. «Tu n'étais rien pour moi» «ce n'était pas si bien que ça tu sais» «Tu aurais pu en faire un peu plus».

J'avais l'impression d'être entrain de suffoquer, un étau encerclait mon cœur et le pressait comme un vulgaire citron.

J'y avais cru moi, j'avais pensé qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre nous, à la façon dont il m'avait embrassé et caresser. J'avais eu l'impression que quelque chose s'était produit. Quelle bonne poire j'avais été!

«Sam grandit un peu»

«Tu devrais oublier tout ça, comme si ça n'avais jamais existé»

J'en étais incapable, j'étais beaucoup trop impliqué pour tout oublier. Jack avait été mon premier. Que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme je n'avais jamais couché avec qui que ce soit. Jack m'avait possédé pour mieux me jeter ensuite.

Je tombais d'épuisement plus tard dans la nuit. Je me réveillais le lendemain avec un mal de crâne puissant.

Je descendis l'escalier et me fis mon petit-déjeuner comme un robot. Je voyais les autres s'activer autour de moi sans pourtant les voir, la seule chose que je voyais du coin de l'œil. C'était Jack, et mon cœur se serrait un peu plus à cette vision. Il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, il plaisantait avec Cris. Sans aucun regard pour moi. J'avais une boule dans l'estomac qui avait furieusement envie de remonter.

Alors je fis mine de rien et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain en haut tranquillement et avec un pas assuré.

Pourtant à l'intérieur j'avais envie de me jeter en bas de l'escalier. Juste pour qu'il daigne lever les yeux vers moi.

Lorsque j'arrivais en haut je me précipitais dans la salle de bain et restitua tout ce que je venais d'avaler. Le petit-déjeuner pour moi ce matin ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.

Je retournais dans ma chambre pour terminer de me préparer avant d'aller à l'école. Au moins là-bas je ne le croiserai plus. Je parti de la maison rapidement et sans un au revoir pour mon père. Trop pressé de ne plus le voir.

Sur le chemin je ne croisais personne, par chance. J'arrivais à l'école rapidement et j'allai m'isoler à la bibliothèque, pour être sûr et certain de ne pas le voir.

J'ouvris un livre et essayai de m'y concentrer mais sans succès, la cloche annonça le début des cours et je me dirigeais vers la classe.

Ma journée se déroula dans une monotonie extrême. Je ne faisais que penser à Jack. Le soir, après avoir pris un pseudo diner. Je sorti sur le perron pour m'aérer l'esprit.

-Hé! Sam! Entendis-je.

C'était Angela, ma petite amie, qui se dirigeait vers moi de manière insouciante. Je la rejoignis à mi-chemin dans l'allée la regardant d'un regard vide.

-Sam je…

-C'est terminé. Disais-je.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est terminé?

-Nous deux, c'est terminé.

Elle me regarda ahurie pendant quelques minutes, croyant à peine ce que je venais de dire. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Sam?

-Nous deux, notre relation, c'est fini.

-Tu ne va pas bien Sam. Tu devrais dormir un peu et manger un morceau avant de prendre une décision que tu pourrais regretter.

-Je ne regretterai pas Angela.

-Sam… je ne comprends pas… tu veux dire que tu me quitte?

Elle avait vraiment l'air de ne pas comprendre. Comme si ce concept était trop dur à déchiffrer pour son cerveau. S'en était presque grotesque.

-T'as tout compris Angela. Je te quitte.

-Non Sam, tu ne peux pas.

Je commençais à m'énerver.

-Écoute Angela, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

Le ton commençait à monter.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de notre futur?

-Notre futur?! Enfin Angela nous n'avons pas de futur!

D'accord, là j'étais énervé.

-Sam! Je t'en pris. Ne délaisse pas ce que nous avons mis tant de temps à construire.

-Ça en devient ridicule. Maintenant arrête.

-Mais Sam… tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre?

Autant qu'elle y croit.

-Oui, c'est ça, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est cette fille qu'y t'as fais ça dans le cou?

-Le suçon? Ouais.

Je me sentais mal de la laisser. Mais il n'y avait plus rien entre nous et son acharnement à tout nier me tombait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Elle commença à pleurer.

-Sam, te ne peux pas nous faire ça!

-D'accord Angela tu l'auras cherché, tu veux savoir ce que j'en fais de notre relation? Je vais te faire voir moi.

Elle m'avait franchement énervé. Alors j'entrais dans la maison et sorti la souche qu'elle m'avait offerte à coup de pied. Remarquant au passage toute ma famille qui faisait semblant de ne pas avoir été entrain d'écouter à la fenêtre. Je sorti la souche dehors.

Angela se tenait exactement où je l'avais laissé.

-Sam! Tu ne peux pas jeter le cadeau que je t'ai offert!

Elle aussi était énervée maintenant.

-Oh! Je ne vais pas le jeter. Je vais faire beaucoup mieux que ça.

Je marchai à grand pas vers la cabane de jardin, y attrapais un bidon d'essence ainsi qu'un paquet d'allumettes et retournai la voir.

J'aspergeais la souche d'essence et regarda une dernière fois Angela.

-Voilà ce que je vais faire!

Je craquais une allumette et la jetai sur la souche qui prit immédiatement feu dans une boule de fumée. Angela regarda le spectacle pendant quelques minutes avant de partir chez elle à grand pas, passablement fâchée.

Moi je me retournais en vitesse vers la maison et je pu voir avant qu'ils ferment les persiennes mes quatre frères, mon père et mon oncle qui se tenaient à la fenêtre l'air plus ébahi les uns que les autres.

J'entrai dans la maison et montai directement dans ma chambre, ignorant Cris qui voulait absolument savoir qui était cette fille qui m'avait fait un suçon. J'avais presque envie de lui crier «parce que tu crois que c'est une fille? En fait c'est un homme, et il habite dans cette maison»

Mais je retournai dans ma chambre et donnai en coup de poing dans la première chose que je vis, le mur.

-Fais chier! Disais-je.

Une vague de douleur se répandit dans tout mon bras, mais par chance rien ne semblait cassé.

Ma vie était nulle.


	4. Chapter 4

Ça avait été difficile pour moi de voir Sam s'énervé ainsi, surtout lorsqu'il avait cramé la souche que lui avait donné Angela.

Mais le plus difficile pour moi avait été d'admettre qu'il avait été sexy tout du long. Sa façon de s'énervé m'avais donné d'énormes frissons dans le dos.

Je m'étais retenu pour ne pas aller l'embrasser sur la pelouse.

Je savais que c'était à cause de moi tout ça. Que c'était de ma faute s'il c'était énervé ainsi. Mais je crois qu'il en avait bien besoin pour évacuer la pression.

-Sam est bizarre depuis hier. Fit remarquer T.J.

-Je me demande pourquoi. Dit mon père.

Moi je savais pourquoi. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas leur dire «en fait c'est parce qu'on a couché ensembles dans le jacuzzi. Mais t'inquiète pas, Kyle me fait chanter pour que je fasse du mal à Sam et en échange il ne dira rien»

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Sam fit son possible pour m'éviter. Il se levait une heure plus tôt que d'habitude et partait habituellement dès le moment où je me levai. Je ne le voyais plus, excepté au diner. Ça me pesait grandement, je me demandai comment je pourrais tenir des semaines, voire des mois.

De son côté, Kyle semblait nager dans le parfait bonheur. Il se réjouissait de notre malheur à moi et Sam.

Je réalisai que mon frère était un monstre.

Un matin je décidais de cesser toute cette mascarade, je parlerai à Sam coûte que coûte. Alors dans les jours qui suivirent je fis plus attention à son horaire. Je savais qu'il prenait une douche dès le réveil, ça serait le moment parfait.

Alors exactement deux semaines après cette fameuse soirée, je me levai et me dirigeait à pas de loups vers la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jack? Entendis-je.

Il s'agissait de Kyle, il se tenait les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

-J'allais aux toilettes. Disais-je.

-C'est ça, et mon cul c'est du fromage? N'essaie pas Jack, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu dans ton jeu? Cela fait des jours que tu tente d'approcher Sam. Mais n'oublie pas notre marché. Tu lui parle, je parle. Ma mâchoire commence à fortement me démanger.

Je fus forcé de m'éloigner de la porte de la salle de bain à contre cœur et de retourner dans ma chambre.

La semaine qui suivit fut pénible, je sentais constamment le regard de Kyle peser sur moi. Il me surveillait, il n'avait plus confiance en ma parole.

Un soir que je descendais dans la cuisine pour aller me chercher de quoi apaiser une fringale nocturne, je le vis, Sam. Il était dans le jacuzzi, notre jacuzzi, et visiblement il m'attendait. Comment pourrais-je résister à une telle invitation?

N'importe quelle personne censée aurait vérifié si personne ne se trouvait dans les parages avant de s'approcher de la porte. Mais je n'étais plus très censé.

-Jack, je te retrouve encore entrain de briser ta parole. Décidément tu ne me crois pas capable de mettre ma menace à exécution. Très bien, tu l'auras cherché.

Kyle se tenait dans l'escalier, il se retourna et commença à monter les marches lentement. Je savais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Informer quelqu'un. J'essayai de l'arrêter.

-Kyle! Ne fais pas ça, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

Il s'arrêta.

-tout ce que je voudrai?

-N'importe quoi.

-Bien alors dit «je suis une salope incestueuse.»

Je n'hésitai pas un instant, j'avais perdu tout orgueil en laissant Sam.

-Je suis une salope incestueuse.

-«j'aime coucher avec mon frère»

-J'aime coucher avec mon frère.

-«Je m'appelle Jack Savage, je suis une pédale et j'aime mettre ma bite dans le trou de mon frère plus jeune.»

Pour la dernière j'hésitai un peu, mais la dit quand même. Tout ce qu'il recherchait c'était mon humiliation.

-Je m'appelle Jack Savage, je suis une pédale et j'aime… J'aime mettre ma bite dans le trou de mon frère plus jeune.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, t'as vraiment aucune fierté.

Kyle s'en alla dans sa chambre en rigolant tout seul, moi j'avais honte. Il avait raison, je n'avais plus aucune fierté. Je regardais Sam une dernière fois puis remontai dans ma chambre, le cœur lourd.

Kyle faisait de moi son jouet.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que j'essayais de monter un plan dans son dos pour parler avec Sam. Le meilleur moyen serait d'utiliser un intermédiaire.

Pour occuper ce rôle je choisi T.J, Cris était trop stupide et si je lui donnais une course à faire, il risquait de la révélé à Kyle si il lui demandait. Alors un après-midi où je devais le baby-sitter et où tous les autres étaient sortis je me lançais.

-T.J, tu veux te faire vingt dollars? Demandais-je.

Il me regarda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Me demanda T.J.

-J'ai besoin que tu mettes ça dans la chambre de Sam, à un endroit que seulement lui pourras la trouver d'accord? Personne ne doit être au courant. Si quelqu'un t'interroge, fais comme si de rien était.

Je tendis une enveloppe à mon cadet, elle disparu dans sa poche en une fraction de seconde à peine. Je lui donnai aussi vingt dollars.

-On est d'accord?

-Bien-sûr! Je n'en parlerai à personne.

J'étais soulagé que mon plan se déroule comme prévu, bientôt. Sam serai de nouveau dans mes bras. À ce moment, tout irai mieux.

T.J alla cacher l'enveloppe dans la chambre de Sam sans la regarder. J'espérai que Sam la trouve rapidement.

Quelques jours passèrent sans que Sam montre le moindre signe de vie. Ce qui était plutôt étrange puisque mon message était assez clair.

Pourtant, à un moment je me dis qu'il avait certainement lut le message dans l'enveloppe puisqu'il lançait fréquemment des regards d'animal traqué aux autres. Comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que quelqu'un déclare. «Sam s'est fait sauté par jack»

Une nuit que je me dirigeais à moitié endormi vers la salle de bain, je fus tiré violement par le bras dans la chambre de Sam. Je me réveillai assez rapidement à la vision qui s'offrait à moi.

Sam portait un simple caleçon bleu, me laissant voir son torse, ces épaules et ces jambes. J'avais vraiment envie de le prendre contre moi. Et de lui faire toutes sorte de choses que je ne serais pas censé faire à mon frère.

-Sam? Qu'est-ce…

Il me fit taire en posant sa main chaude sur ma bouche. Il posa un doigt sur ces lèvres pour signifier qu'on devait rester très discrets.

Il éteignit la lumière de sa chambre, nous plongeant dans le noir le plus complet.

-Écoute Jack, j'ai reçu ta note,


	5. Chapter 5

J'évitais Jack avec acharnement, me levant une heure plus tôt et évitant le plus possible de me retrouver face à lui.

Mais je prenais tout de même des risques. Je sortais tard le soir pour aller dans le jacuzzi, seul témoin de nos ébats, et je l'attendais pendant une demi-heure avant de rentrer. Et ce, plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Mais jamais il n'était venu.

Je me disais qu'il m'avait vraiment oublié. Mais une partie de moi refusait d'y croire, une petite voix dans ma tête disait «peut-être que ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne veut pas mais parce qu'il ne PEUT pas.» Mais je refusais d'écouter cette voix pleine d'espoir.

Pourtant, un soir où j'étais passablement fatigué, je trouvai une lettre dans mon tiroir à sous vêtements. Je reconnus tout de suite l'écriture puisqu'il s'agissait de celle de Jack. La lettre était brève, mais les mots sur le papier étaient clairs et ils me glacèrent le sang.

**Sam,**

**Quelqu'un sait**

**Jack **

**P.S. : surveille tes arrières.**

Ce petit mot n'avait qu'une seule signification, quelqu'un nous avait vu entrain de faire l'amour. Cette pensée me fit rougir. Ce n'était pas que j'avais honte, mais peu importe avec qui j'aurai été, j'aurai été gêné d'apprendre que quelqu'un nous aurais observé comme un voyeur.

Pendant plusieurs jours, je regardais tout le monde dans la maison, pour voir s'ils ne cachaient rien. J'avais éliminé papa d'office, car il ne serait pas resté là à nous regarder, il serait sorti en trompe dehors pour nous arrêté, alertant ainsi toute la maison et le voisinage.

Mais j'étais incapable de savoir qui pouvait être derrière tout ça. Alors je décidai d'en parler à Jack. Peut-être qu'il en saurait un peu plus. Je devais le faire dans le plus grand secret. Si cette personne apprenait que je savais qu'elle savait, moi et Jack serions dans de beaux draps.

Alors j'attendis le bon moment pour le prendre à part et lui poser quelques questions. Je devais attendre que toute la maison dorme pour frapper. Je devais être certain que nous ne nous faisions pas prendre.

Vendredi soir, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain d'un air endormis. Je l'attrapai par le bras et le tirai dans ma chambre.

Il me regarda quelques instants, comme hypnotisé, et dit.

-Sam? Qu'est-ce…

Je l'interrompis en posant ma main sur sa bouche. Personne ne devait nous entendre. Je posai mon doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui faire signe de rester discret.

J'éteignis la lumière pour que personne ne la voie filtrer sous la porte, nous plongeant ainsi dans l'obscurité.

-Écoute Jack, j'ai reçu ta note. Murmurais-je.

-D'accord.

-Je dois savoir, qui sait?

-Kyle.

-Kyle?

-Oui, il me fait chanter depuis des semaines menaçant de tout révéler au reste de la famille.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Kyle faisait chanter Jack? C'était difficile à croire. Quoique lorsqu'on connaissait Kyle on n'attendait pas moins de lui.

-Comment ça il te fait chanter? Disais-je.

Jack s'approcha de moi et colla son torse au mien, ce fut comme un choc électrique. Il caressa mes flanc doucement avec ces mains et me murmura à l'oreille.

-Il m'a forcé à te laisser, à te faire du mal. J'ignore pourquoi mais il semble en tirer une grande satisfaction. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffre et que ta vie soit détruite par ma faute.

J'avais peine à croire ce que j'étais entrain d'entendre, Jack n'avait jamais voulut me laisser? Et si c'était un mensonge.

-Mais c'est ce que tu as fais en me laissant. J'ai eut l'impression de mourir à petit feu.

Je m'éloignais de lui pour mette de la distance entre nous et croisais mes bras sur mon torse.

Mais ce que je vis à cet instant me prouva que Jack était sincère. Je pus voit passer dans ces yeux une lueur de désespoir et de tristesse malgré l'obscurité.

-Sam, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

J'hésitai encore à lui pardonner. Il m'avait fait tellement mal en me laissant comme ça. Je n'étais pas certain d'être capable de lui faire totalement confiance.

En même temps la petite voix dans ma tête prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur en me disant de lui faire confiance alors que je le regardais. Il ne portait qu'un boxer noir qui ne cachait en rien son excitation du moment.

La petite voix dans ma tête me hurla «On s'en fou! Saute dans le tas et tu regretteras demain!»

Je décidais de l'écouter. Je décroisais les bras, c'était apparemment le signal qu'attendait jack pour passer à l'action.

Il s'avança lentement vers moi, pour être certain que je ne reculerai pas.

Mon frère encercla ma taille de ces bras et approcha son visage du mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud effleurer mes lèvres.

-Sam, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam avait décroisé les bras, c'était le moment que j'attendais pour passer à l'action. Je m'avançais lentement vers lui, encore hésitant sur la marche à suivre, après tout je n'avait fait ça qu'une seule fois avec un homme.

Je passai mes bras autour de la taille de Sam, le collant ainsi à moi. Le contact de nos deux peaux me fit frissonner, c'était quelque chose qui m'avait manqué. Sentir son corps contre le miens était la meilleure chose qui existe au monde.

Peu importe si Kyle nous surprenait en flagrant délit, je m'en fichais éperdument. Pour le moment ce qui comptait c'était Sam et son petit corps frissonnant contre le miens.

J'approchai mon visage du sien jusqu'à me retrouver à un souffle de lui et lui murmurait lèvre contre lèvre.

-Sam, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

C'est à ce moment que je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si douces et pures. Je savais que peu de personnes avaient eut la chance d'en savourer le goût. Je faisais parti de ce club de privilégiés.

Je caressai ces lèvres du bout de ma langue, il les entrouvrit me permettant l'accès à cet antre chaud. Alors j'enfonçais ma langue dans sa bouche et commençais à jouer avec la sienne.

Je glissai l'une de mes mains sous son caleçon et caressai ces fesses du plat de la main. Je serai toujours surpris par la douceur de sa peau.

Sam laisse échapper un soupir tout contre mes lèvres. Visiblement ces caresses ont l'air de lui plaire.

J'allongeai Sam sur son lit puis commençais à lui retirer son caleçon, j'avait attendu si longtemps pour le retrouver que j'avais envi de prendre tout mon temps.

Une fois son caleçon retiré, je me penchai pour dévorer son cou et lui donner une myriade de petits baisers. Je remontai à son lobe d'oreille que je mordillais et suçotais pendant quelques minutes. Savourant les légers gémissements et soupirs qui sortaient de la bouche de Sam.

Je descendis un peu plus bas, jusqu'à trouver ces deux boutons de chair rosée que je caressai du bout des doigts. J'en happai un avec mes lèvres et Sam poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres, j'avais trouvé une zone bien sensible et je comptais bien l'exploiter.

Je commençais par embrasser tout autour en évitant le petit bouton de chair durci. Je passais et repassais sans cesse mes lèvres en une caresse aérienne. Je caressais ces hanches doucement en même temps. Je sentais Sam devenir fou sous moi. Il caressait mon dos et déplaçait ces mains de plus en plus vers mon boxer. Sans pour autant oser y glisser ces mains.

Il caressa le creux de mes reins et je poussai un gémissement incontrôlé. Ce qui l'encouragea à continuer.

De mon côté je descendis plus bas encore, j'arrivai à la hauteur de son nombril et y plongea ma langue, mimant ainsi l'acte sexuel. Sam caressa mes cheveux tendrement pendant ce temps.

Cette fois, on y était, j'allais bientôt faire une chose avec laquelle je n'avais aucune expérience. Et je devais avouer que cela m'effrayait un peu. Son membre était légèrement moins imposant que le mien mais avait tout de même une bonne taille.

Je me penchais et léchai délicatement le gland à plusieurs reprises. Je pris sa verge en bouche d'un coup ce qui lui fit pousser une exclamation de surprise.

J'essayais de trouver les bons endroits pour lui faire du bien. Et cela avait l'air de fonctionner puisqu'il gémissait de plus en plus fort. Je massais ces bourses d'une main pendant que de l'autre je le préparais consciencieusement après avoir enduis mes doigts de lubrifiant.

Lorsqu'il vint dans un soupir à l'intérieur de ma bouche, le goût me pris par surprise, c'était assez amer et gluant. Ce n'était pas dégoûtant, mais ce n'étais pas le pied non plus. Par contre, lorsque je regardais le visage de Sam à cet instant précis, les joues rougies, le souffle court et les yeux mi-clos. Je me dis que ça valais bien la peine.

Je terminais de le préparer rapidement puis retirai mes doigts pour les remplacer par mon sexe préalablement lubrifié. J'allais attendre que Sam s'habitue comme la dernière fois lorsqu'il déclara.

-Vas-y!

-tu es sûr?

-Oui Jack… viens!

Il ne chômait pas le frère. Je commençais à me mouvoir lentement en lui, c'était certainement l'une des choses qui m'avait le plus manquer. Sentir cette proximité, ne faire plus qu'un. Le fourreau de chair autour de mon sexe était chaud et si étroit. C'était agréable.

Je bougeais de plus en plus rapidement en Sam, je le regardais comme hypnotisé en même temps. Il était si beau. Ces cheveux blonds collés sur son front par la sueur, ces mains qui s'agrippaient aux draps et sa magnifique bouche qui répétait sans cesse mon nom. Jack… jack… Jack… j'allais devenir fou si je le l'étais pas déjà.

-Jack!

Sam étouffa son exclamation dans un oreiller alors qu'il atteignait le sommet du plaisir. Le donnais encore quelques coups de reins puis vint à mon tour dans un soupir étouffé dans son cou.

-Jack… je crois que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Samuel.

-Promet que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais tomber.

-C'est promis Sam, c'est promis.

Sam se blotti dans mes bras après avoir réglé son réveil à une heure décente pour que je retourne dans ma chambre ni vu ni connu. Il s'endormi ainsi tout collé contre moi et je le suivit bien vite dans le monde des songes.

À cet instant nous ignorions que quelqu'un avait tout écouté à travers le panneau de bois, un garçon blond dont le visage était déformé par la rage.

Si on avait sut ce qui allait suivre nous aurions probablement fait beaucoup plus attention.


	7. Chapter 7

Je fus réveille le lendemain par le bruit de mon réveil. J'étais encore dans la même position que lorsque je m'étais endormi, blotti dans les bras de Jack.

J'éteignis le réveil en grognant, Jack n'avait pas l'air perturbé par le réveil. Il émergea lentement du sommeil.

-Salut Sam.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, des réveils comme ça j'en prendrais autant qu'il pourrait m'en donner.

-Bonjour. Disais-je encore un peu endormi.

-Oh! Comme c'est mignon!

Je me retournais en vitesse en même temps que Jack pour voir Kyle, assis nonchalamment sur ma chaise de bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demandais-je.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici?! Est-ce qu'il nous avait entendus hier soir? Une chose était sûre, maintenant il savait.

-Jack, tu n'as pas respecté notre arrangement. Tu me force à agir.

Kyle sorti de sa poche son téléphone portable et commença à pianoter sur le clavier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris? Demanda Jack.

-J'envoie un texto à Erin, tu sais l'ex petite amie de Sam. Ça va se répandre comme une trainée de poudre.

Jack s'apprêtait à se lever. Mais je fus plus rapide que lui et faisant fis de ma nudité. Je me précipitais vers Kyle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne s'y attendait pas puisque je pus lui arracher facilement son portable des mains.

Je le lançais à Jack qui prit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main pour taper dessus, et cet objet était un dictionnaire. L'écran eut vite fait de succomber à un tel traitement.

-T'as pété mon portable!

Kyle sorti dans le couloir pour trouver un autre téléphone avec lequel appeler. J'enfilai mon bas de pyjamas et Jack mis son boxer avant de le suivre. Ça n'aurais pas été très discret de le suivre tous deux flambant nus dans toute la maison.

Kyle allais prendre le téléphone de la cuisine pour appeler. Il commençait à sérieusement m'énerver le morveux. Et dieu sait comment je deviens dangereux lorsqu'on m'énerve, que la souche calciné devant la maison en soit témoin.

Je m'approchais de Kyle d'un pas rageur et rapide. Je lui arrachais violement le téléphone des mains avant de lui asséner un coup de poing au visage. J'entendis un craquement et je crus pendant quelques secondes que je lui avais cassé quelque chose mais je me rendis rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait de ma main. Ensuite je lui donnai un violent coup de genou directement dans les couilles. Il tomba par terre en se tenant l'entre-jambe.

-Je te promets Kyle, que si tu ose faire ça… si tu ne fait ne serais-ce qu'y penser… je te casse la gueule… tu ne pourras pas y croire.

J'étais tellement en colère, du sang ruisselait de ma main et j'avais atrocement mal.

-J'ai compris Sam, je recommencerai plus. Promis

Il avait une voix de dessins animés et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça comique.

J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et bientôt. Toute la famille se retrouva dans le salon. Ils avaient tous les yeux écarquillés et ne croyaient pas ce qui se présentait à leurs yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Hurlait mon père.

Kyle allait dire quelque chose lorsque Jack entra en jeu. Il dit d'une voix calme et assuré.

-C'est la faute de Kyle. C'est lui qui a commencé tout à l'heure. Il a menacé Sam de…

-De quoi? S'énervait mon père.

-De vous dire que…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. D'un seul regard avec Jack, je compris que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas leur révélé ce que nous avions fait.

-De vous dire que Sam a couché avec Angela, il s'est passé un truc pendant et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a quitté.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kyle, lui me regardait, à peine remis des coups que je lui avais affligés. Dans son regard je pouvais lire une espèce de regret. Il retournait sa veste pour m'aider. C'était bizarre mais ça pouvait marcher.

-Un truc? Quel truc? Demandai mon père.

Lui il avait le don de poser les pires questions.

-Après ce que Sam m'as fait je ne suis pas certain qu'il a envie d'en parler.

Kyle pointait son visage où apparaissait un hématome. Pour enlever le malaise, Cris déclara.

-Alors tu t'es tapé la voisine! Respect mon frère!

Cris, la subtilité incarnée.

-Sam, tu serais mieux de mettre un pansement là-dessus. Viens on va aller nettoyer ta main.

Jack m'emmena dans la salle de bain de l'étage et me fis m'asseoir sur la cuvette avant de s'agenouiller près de moi.

-C'était stupide de faire ça, tu aurais put avoir de gros ennuis.

-Je sais, mais ça a marché et Kyle ne nous embêteras plus.

J'étais forcé d'admettre que frappé Kyle n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais c'étais la plus rapide et la plus efficace. Je regardais Jack nettoyer ma main et mettre des bandages dessus, il était vraiment beau dans son simple boxer noir.

Maintenant que nous n'avions plus Kyle dans les pattes, nous pouvions enfin faire ce que nous voulions de notre vie.

À condition bien-sûr que la famille et les amis n'apprennent rien.

Ce que je l'aimais mon Jack.


	8. Épilogue

Dès que Sam avait terminé le lycée, nous étions partis en appartement. Prétextant à nos frères et notre père que c'était par souci d'économie, ils y avaient tous crus excepté Kyle qui savait pour moi et Sam.

Il avait tenu sa langue, il n'avait jamais rien dit sur la relation plus que fraternelle que j'entretenais avec Sam. Comme nous vivions dans un appartement seul, nous avions la possibilité de faire l'amour à journée longue. Enfin, entre les cours universitaires de Sam et mon boulot.

Personne dans le bloc ne savait que nous étions frères, ils croyaient seulement que nous étions des potes qui couchaient ensemble, et c'était aussi bien ainsi. Personne ne devait savoir pour moi et Sam.

On avait fait exprès de choisir un appartement loin de la maison, pour être certains de ne croiser personne de la famille plus que nécessaire. Surtout que parfois Sam me tendait sa main, tout timide que je refuse de la lui prendre en public. Mais je ne refusais jamais.

-Je suis rentré!

Lorsqu'on parlait du loup, on en voyait le bout de la queue. Sam entra dans notre modeste salon, il approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé mais je l'attrapais par la taille et l'attirait sur mes genoux.

-Alors, comment c'est passé ta journée?

Je commençais à embrasser le cou de Sam tout en l'écoutant me raconter comment son cours d'économie avait été fascinant. Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié trop occupé que j'étais à promener mes mains sous son t-shirt.

-Jack, tu ne m'écoute pas.

-Pas du tout.

-T'as de la chance que je t'aime tu sais?

-Je sais. Disais-je.

Peut-être que c'était ça le vrai bonheur, se retrouver chaque soir aux côtés de la personne qu'on aimait.

Le bonheur.


End file.
